This invention concerns a sunshade, particularly one having a main shaft which can either support the sunshade from the center thereof or be dismantled into plurality of supporting rods, which then can be coupled to bent pipes on corners of the sunshade so as to change the sunshade into a tent.
Sunshade are widely used in a leisure plaza, outdoor coffee seats, in a private villa, etc. for shading bright sunshine from people enjoying recreational activities. Known conventional sunshade has main shaft support it from the center thereof and is used in this way only. Nowadays, products having multifunctions will be more competitive than an unifunctional one in the market. From this view point, a main supporting shaft of a sunshade, which can be dismantled and coupled to the corners of the sunshade is devised in the present invention so that a user can esaily change the sunshade into a tent according to his/her demands.